Children of Lupinus
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Scott is the demigod son of Lupinus, god of the wild hunt, father of werewolves and consult to Lady Artemis. Fallow him as he comes into his powers, build a pack of demigod werewolves, and full in love with his soul mate Hestia after he becomes immortal.
1. History and Introduction

**Notes.**

* * *

**Within this story, Artemis has never been the goddess of chastity because she never took a vow to become an eternal virgin. However, she is the guardian of all maidens even though she is now married and have kids. Lupinus is an OC character who is the gecko-roman god of the Wild Hunt and father of Werewolves. **

**Druids are the legacies of Hecate that help the legacies of Lupinus retain their humanity and control their inner-wolves. All Lupinus' mortal children are the most human among demigods as they do not have ADHD and are not dyslexic. Every demigod child of Lupinus are born werewolves. **

**When it comes to Scott's demigod abilities, he is on par with the alpha with seven betas. In regards to Derek, he is happily married to his High School sweetheart Page who survived the bite joined the hale pack.**

**Lupinus was the one who cursed Lycaon to become the monster that he truly is. Lycans are a race of monsters that hate true Werewolves. Lupinus turned Kate into a lycan when she torched the Hale House, killing Lupinus' daughter Talia and most of the Hale Pack. Lupinus then asked Thanatos to give the deceased females the opportunity to become one of Artemis' handmaidens, which most took.**

* * *

Chapter one: History and Introduction.

* * *

Scott's good relationship with his stepfather had started on his eleventh birthday when his mum spoke the truth about why he looks more like an uncle than a son to his dad. It was all down to the fact that was the truth. As his real father is his stepfather's grandfather. It was because of that he looks more like his mum with some features in common with his father turn nephew; Melissa could easily lie by saying that her husband is the father to their oldest. Scott and his stepfather Matthew decided to turn the journey to camp into road-trip so they can have time for one-on-one bonding time.

When they got to camp Matthew, his stepfather had introduced him as the son of Lupinus. At that moment, a silver howling wolf head appeared over his head and so that was the start of his demigod training. One of the things that he learnt early on is most demigod children of minor gods start-attending Camp Half-Blood when they turn 15. Demigod children of gods that hold council seats start at 13. While Demigod children of the big three start coming to camp around the onset of puberty. No one has been left in unclaimed cabins at camp after his or her 13th birthday.

During demigod history, he learnt that Nico son of Hades was the one who fulfilled the Great Prophecy pertaining to Cronus' attempt to retake control as he. Once all of that was done he then joined his Roman demigod half-sister in defeating Gaea. When he was asked what reward he wanted for his part in the second Titan war he asked every demigod to be claimed as soon as they reach thirteen or as soon they have reached camp. He also asks that the Hades and the minor gods be respected and given a cabin for their children at camp. Then for his reward for the second Giant war, he asked that the Greek and Roman side of all gods become one, in the same request he also asked that Bellona would merge into Athena/Minerva. Many believe that he had negated both the Titanomachy and Gigantomachy form ever happening again for the rest of eternity. However, my stepfather Matthew thinks that they may try again at some point.


	2. Becoming a Camp Consoler

**Notes.**

**Ok now within this chapter the story gets longer. Also about midway through moves to MTV's Teen Wolf setting of Beacon Hills.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Becoming a Camp Consoler.**

* * *

Scott had been a year rounder the summer after his fourteenth birthday as he started to come into his full demigod powers. Soon after, he started to get very horny. Therefore, he flung himself into his training and after his fifteenth birthday, he started going to camp's on-site weights room to bulk up. Now that he is sixteen, he has gained full control over his powers and curved his sex-drive. He now use the mist by clicking his fingers. It had been a hard time learning to do so. He however, cannot do many of the things that Hecate's kids can do.

Close to the end of camp Jonathan his twenty-one year-old half-brother and head councillor for, cabin 16 came up to him, took him to one side, and told him. "Hay Scott, once everyone has gone to bed met me in front of the cabin. It is time for your induction as a cabin councillor." That was strange as most consolers for cabin 16 have lead three gamma-class quests and be over 18.

Now if your new and do not know camp half-blood's new quest system. Well I will tell you a bit about it. To start with there are twelve classes in total. They are split into three groups of four. They are solo, camp, and legion. The main difference between the three groups are a numbers game. Within the group is resections for what they go after. Solo quests mainly involves scouting and real world survival. Between camp quests and legion quests is down to the fact of strength in numbers.

That night once everyone did go to bed and he went outside just as Jonathan asked him. He did not expect his stepfather Mathew to be waiting as well. Jonathan then spoke just so werewolves could hear. "Ok Scott, you may be wondering why I have singled you out to become a councillor?" I nodded eagerly, so he continued. "Well, all cabin sixteen consolers are alphas werewolves. You may wonder why calling you to become one. As you think that your just a beta. Well when you started going through primal puberty two years ago, we noted that you were already an alpha, and have been that way since birth. Now that you have learned all we can teach to a beta werewolf and most of the alpha basics. Now we the alpha demigod council do recognize Scott McCall's status of True Alpha and confer him membership to this council. Now all non-alphas please leave." So that was the start of his first council meeting.

In the last morning of summer, session of camp Jonathan called a cabin meeting he got up and announced. "I am pleased to announce that our brother Scott McCall has realized his poetical and risen to the rank of True Alpha. As such, he becomes a councillor. Therefore, I expect all of you to treat him as his ranking demands. Also, do not beg him to join his pack, as he needs to settle down in his new hometown first. That is right he is now becoming a summer camper. Now let us get to lunch.

At lunch, Scott sat next to his stepfather at the Poseidon table. "Hay dad when are we leaving for home?"

They got up to make their offerings as Mathew replied. "I am sending you ahead of me now." He turned to the fire grabbing Scott's plate and tipping the entire contents into the fire while saying. "Oh Lady Hestia, accept my offering so you may send my step-son Scott home to his mother." At that, Scott court on fire and vanished from Camp.

The next thing Scott knew he was sitting at the patio fire pit, breakfast table in their home in Beacon Hills, California with a nice breakfast spread laid out. He shrugged his shoulders picked up a piece of toast put some scrambled eggs on it and threw it into the fire as he said. "Thank you Lady Hestia, for the quick trip."

"That is alright, my dear. Dig up you have your high school orientation in an hour." Hestia said as she sat down next to him in her adult form. After a nice chat over breakfast, Hestia brought up. "Now, your father has a present waiting for you in the garage." With that, she and the dishes vanished in a wisp of flame leaving the breakfast table spotless.

Therefore, Scott went to the garage there he found a brand new Suzuki V-Strom Adventure. On top of the bike, there was a letter on it that read. "Son, sorry for not seeing you over the last two years as I cannot overtly enter camp without being sent by the Olympian Council. I used Hermes Catalogue Delivery to get you this bike and a new wardrobe. I had asked Hestia to teleport you at your stepdad asked it so your siblings would not get jealous of me help setting your pack. The bikes have saddlebags. Tap the waxing or waning crescent moons to access the emergency gear the full moon is the latch for the normal pouch. I had Hephaestus modify the bike, so it is now almost indestructible. The bike has a call and return to den functions. All you need to use those functions is to focus on the bike, say heal or home and mist-click. Your bedroom has a hidden lift behind the bookcase. To access the lift you need to mist-click. Have a look around your bedroom later but please put on the pendent in the box on your desk and where what I laid out for you. Your loving father, Lupinus. P.S. By the time that you have finished reading this letter Hecate would of blessed you with magic by changing your fingernails into amethyst use it wisely."


	3. Forming a High School Pack

**Notes:**

* * *

**I will be condensing what remains of Seasons 1 and 2 into this chapter. Scott and Stiles will be childhood best friends and they are both demigods. Before you ask, Scott is academically the smartest in his age group. He did skip grades two times. Once in elementary school and once in junior high. Then he became a year rounder before becoming a junior. Putting his schooling on hold for the last two years. Oh, I have decided to change the pairing to Scott/Danny Slash with future mpreg.**

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene One: Old Friends.**

* * *

After spending a week to settling, back into old home Stiles his childhood best friend and follow demigod came in bow and quiver on his back and his rucksack in hand.

"Hay bro, bag any big game on your trip back?" I said. He smiled and showed me the pelt of his third albino Nemean Lion. That is the thing about sons of Artemis they do not always live that long. However the ones that do always seem to bag some of the rarest kills.

"Here you can have it Its the third albino I bagged in the last three years and I already had the other two made into a letterman for me and a police jacket for my dad. I also came across a large pride of normal Nemean Lions so I culled most of the older ones and sent the pelts off to be turned into police jackets for some of my dad's deputies." That is Stiles for you helping his dad out as much as he can.

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene Two: Titan Saints.**

* * *

Stiles told me that when I became a year rounder at camp the local Olympian Church started constriction on a new Cathedral. If you are unfamiliar with what we are talking about well, fifty years ago regular, Christians started joining the newly formed Olympian Church.

According to the Olympian Church's theosophy the greco-roman parathion are in fact a race of immortal beings they call Titan Saints. Each Titan Saint is an embodiment of a part creation with near complete control over what they embody. The Olympian Church calls people like me and stiles as Half-Bloods.

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene Three: Meeting Danny**

* * *

On Sunday afternoon, I literally bumped into Danny as stiles shows me the Cathedral. "Sorry." I looked up and saw whom I tripped over at my father's statue. "Oh sorry, Danny I did not see you there. How have you been?"

"Is that you, Scott?" I nodded. "Oh I'm fine. I have been asking Lupinus that would not gaunt Jackson his wish to become a werewolf. As he is not yet ready for the burden of what it means to be one."

I looked up at the statue of my immortal dad and said. "I think that my father has been honoring that wish."

This shocked Danny but he looked up at the statue in fount of them and back at Scott. Before he could stop himself, he asked. "How could you be the son of a Titan Saint and still look like the son of the guy your mom is married to? In addition, I am a little worried of what Jackson would do once he found out you."

Scott shrugged his shoulders replied. "Well my stepfather is actually my nephew by one of my older half-sister Aileen McCall. She teases my dad a lot when we visit her in New Rome. So can you tell me about the who's who and what goes on here at St. Lupinus Cathedral?"

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene Four: Guided Tour.**

* * *

Therefore, Danny started showing us around while telling us. "As you can see we don't have many local acolytes yet. The few fully trained ones tends to a group of alters of a certain type of Titan. Some have come here on loan from overseas like Percy here is from St. Perseus Whangaparaoa. He is looking after the apprentice acolytes for the Sea Titans."

Danny hugs a tall surfer with the same black hair and sea green eyes as my stepdad. In that moment, I recognized him. "Uncle Percy longtime no see. It been what three maybe for years since I last saw you." When I saw Danny's socked face, I told him. "Percy is my mom's nephew but he is my stepdad's paternal half-brother so I just call him Uncle Percy."

Percy and I almost laugh to death when Danny look even more confessed. Percy smiled and said. "When you factor in immortal beings that are known for being almost sluttish doing one's family tree gets compacted at least we are not like Hercules as his dad is also his great-great-grandfather. Now where did my nephew Jackson get to?" At that, he walks off.

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene Five: Danny asking to be turned.**

* * *

"Hay Danny where is Hecate's statue as I having to offer up to her." Danny led them to an alcove where the underworld saints are. There Scott snapped his fingers and three bottles of elderberry wine appeared, knelt, and he prayed. "Oh Lady Hecate accept my offering in thanks for the gift of magic, that you gave me."

Scott had, got up once he saw that his offering had been accepted and turned to leave, but Danny had told stiles to give them a moment and pulled Scott back to the hunting alcove. "Scott, there is something I want to ask of you."

"You're asking for the bite art you." Danny nods. "I hope you understand the risks involved. As the bite can painfully kill you. However, things have improved in the last fifty years. Since the world woke, up to the fact that the supernatural is real and still around. As there is three outcomes now, when it ever took or you would die a painful death. So if you still want it then meat me here tonight with a personally written hymn of all your hopes and dreams. Now if you excuse me I have things to prepare for tonight." With that, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

* * *

**Chapter Three, Scene Six: Turning Danny.**

* * *

Scott was waiting by the entrance to the werewolf den below the Hunter's chapel that evening. As he was waiting for Danny to turn up he called to his dad Lupinus. "Dad, I am wondering if agreeing to turn Danny was the right thing to do. I am nervous that he would die because of me giving it to him."

"It is all right to a bit anxious about you're first siring. I have been watching Danny since he started praying to me. I have been waiting for the right kind of Alpha to come along as his mother had put his powers into dormancy. When he is turned, his demigod powers will wake violently, so transformation will be a rough one. Oh, Hecate loved your gift and asked me to give you this book; also, the pendant is to help Danny with his magic. Talking about Danny is coming in soon so, nice talking to you. Come talk to me in a few days and formally introduce Danny to me." The statue of his immortal father returned to its normal state, and in that moment, Danny came into the cathedral.

"Over here Danny." I called. "My dad got you this pendent to help you out when you have finally turned. Apparently, you are going to be having a very hard siring. Come on there is a hearth in the den." Therefore, I took Danny down into the den.

"So this is a werewolf den. It looks modern yet retro and very russet."

While Danny was preoccupied with making his offering, I had phased into my full werewolf form. When he was done, I bit his left shoulder without warning. In that moment, I injected as much venom into his heart as I could. Once I let go, picked him up, and used the tunnel leading to my personal den so I can lay him down in complete safety. Thankfully, I live only one block over.

Once I had, Danny settled on my Queen Size bed, I started studying the tome. The book covers everything I need to know about what I can do as a magic wielding alpha werewolf. I decided to start with going through the beginner's guide of pack creation looking for the section that talked about how to tend to a newly bitten werewolf with bloodline blessings.

After about ten minutes of Danny riving in pain I put the down Alpha's Guide to Werewolf Magic. I then knelt next to Danny and started speaking in a combination of Hebrew, Latin, and Greek. As I was doing so, my started to glow and my eyes turned into the same shade of amethyst as my nails. As Danny started relaxing, his nails began to turn into emerald gemstones. Although he is past the lethal stage of the transformation, he is not out of the woods just yet and he is in for a rough night ahead as he will be growing a womb and feeling as if he is slowly touched.

I could feel the magic rolling off him; he must be one of the most powerful children of Hecate I have ever felt. In that moment, Lady Hestia appeared next to my den's hearth. In a soft voice she spoke. "Pour Danny, when his father finds out about his son become a werewolf but his mother's powers came out stronger than ever he will lose it. Alex Māhealani try to kill him in the process killing himself by throwing himself to the mercy of Danny's magic. I have a favour to ask you, I want you to sire my eldest child before her father-in-law gets here. As he will demand that, she kill herself if she ever is transformed into a werewolf. If any lycan hunter kidnaps you or any of your pack, tell them. 'By the Hunter-Lupin covenant I demand that you release all your captive lupines to me and leave my territory never to return or forsake your life and salvation.' They must willingly comply or be forced to do so and then be turned into what they hate most and bring to extinction."


End file.
